


SOMEONE

by JRWu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRWu/pseuds/JRWu
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 1





	1. South Of The Border

漫漫盘山道,听着小调,看着阳光散落在树叶上,砾石上,把空中的灰尘照亮,像风有了痕迹.

在安静闲适的环境中出发,Lisa开启了她的单人旅行.驾驶着美式老车,呼吸着清爽的山风,持续向南走.这辆车是她的爸爸送给她的成人礼,她一直期盼着有一场属于自己的旅行,趁着假期,收拾了简单的行囊,就踏上了南行之旅.

Lisa可能也怎么也不会想到,她这一生最难忘的那个女人,初见于这场旅行中.

缘分就是这样,那些不期而遇,恰恰成为了那个深埋在心底的人.

来到一家汽车餐馆,周边是散落的村庄,漫山环绕,美式乡村的味道.坐好开始点餐,迎面走来一个服务生,在她脸上是不适合的浓妆艳抹,身着红色条纹围裙,有些凶样地看着她.

“你要点什么?”有些不屑地询问,那女孩没有抬眼,看着点菜单.

Lisa有些颤抖地握着菜单,”那要一份牛排汉堡套餐.”

“好的.”说完,女孩转身离开.

天色渐渐黑沉下来,Lisa看着窗外,吃完了所点的餐,结完账准备离开.就着店内闪烁的灯光, Lisa顺着影子指向的方向,走向停车场,准备开车去向今晚留宿的汽车旅店.

突然,一阵脚步摩擦石子的声音传入耳朵中,一股巨大的力道,从身后勾上了她的脖颈,下一刻,一种湿润又柔软的触感附上了她的嘴唇.惊讶地瞪着双眼,在无法对焦的模糊中看到在浓色眼影下,一双紧闭的眼睛,眼皮随着眼球的晃动而不断改变起伏.Lisa认出来了,此时强吻她的人,就是给她点餐的那个服务生.与她的外表不同的是,女孩的吻技不是很成熟,疯狂的发起攻势,在Lisa的唇瓣上发布撕咬的意味,却没有撬开牙门,进入口腔的意图.

这时,Lisa的身后响起一阵暴躁的男声,”Fuck!”紧接着就是逐渐走远的脚步声.而女孩也结束踮脚尖,撤离了Lisa的唇间.

“你干什么!”后知后觉地Lisa大叫一声,抒发自己的疑惑与不满.

“那个男的要猥亵我,我跟他说我有对象,他不信!”女孩带着嚣张跋扈的气势说道,双手抱于胸前,一副倔强的模样.

“那关我什么事?”

“就你一个人站这!”

“...你家在哪?”

女孩没有回答.

“你没有家吗?”

“我他妈从家逃走的!”

“好吧...”出于怜悯,Lisa决定带面前的女孩一同去往汽车旅店.此时细细观察面前的女孩,纤瘦的身材上,穿着黑色的皮衣,在那浓妆艳抹下,隐藏着不错的面容,娇小的脸型,细腻的五官,Lisa甚至开始有点期待她卸下妆容的模样.

一路无言,女孩坐在副驾驶上,眼睛紧盯着前面.

“你叫什么名字?”Lisa为了缓解一下尴尬的气氛,询问着女孩.

“Jennie.”没有多余的话语,音节从女孩的嘴唇间挤出.

“你好,Jennie,我叫Lisa.”说完,Lisa莫名地笑着,眼睛眯成一条缝.

“你笑什么?”Jennie听到隐隐约约的笑声,扭过头去,像只暴躁的小猫咪.

“没什么就是很好笑.”Lisa还是笑,剩余的路程上,就只听见Lisa的笑声.

来到汽车旅店,Lisa取了钥匙,从车上取下几件衣服,就拽着Jennie的手,走向的二楼的房间.途中路过几个壮硕的男人凑在一起抽烟,男人们向着外表不羁的少女吹着口哨,而Lisa将Jennie的手握的更紧了.走上有些年久失修的铁制楼梯,发出吱呀吱呀的声音.

“你为什么拉着我的手?”Jennie带着些不爽的声音说道.

“亲都亲过了,你还在意这个?”说完,二人来到房间门口,Lisa松下Jennie的手,用钥匙开了门.一进门,Lisa把Jennie一把拉到门后,砰的一下关上了门,面对面挤在狭小的过道,昏暗的房间内,Jennie似乎有些紧张,加快了呼吸频率.还没等Jennie反应过来,Lisa离开了过道,一把摁开了灯的开关,走到窗  
前,快速拉下百叶帘.

“喏,去洗个澡吧.”Lisa一下把衣服扔给Jennie,指着浴室的门.Jennie摸着有些滚烫的脸庞,小跑进了浴室.幸亏脸上的妆容浓厚,没有看到因害羞而泛起的红润.

浴室内,蒸腾的雾气蔓延上少女纤细的腰身,肌肤上的绒毛竖起,冒着仙气.肆意喷洒的水流洗褪去少女脸上的浓妆,露出俊俏的容颜.饱满的额头,卷翘的睫毛上挂着晶莹的水滴.水的痕迹流经女孩的脖颈,穿过锁骨,越过耸起的双峰,滑过小腹,缠绕雪白的大腿,勾勒出完美的线条.洗浴完后,女孩穿  
上Lisa给的睡裙,长度刚刚越过大腿根,尽显性感.拿起脱下的内裤,女孩将它清洗干净,却没有可以换洗的内裤,倒也没有多想什么,女孩就拿着湿漉漉的内裤走了出去.

找了个地方挂起内裤,女孩的私处有些凉意,她转身就跑到了床上,用被子盖紧自己.躺在床上另一边的Lisa看着刚刚出浴Jennie,躺倒在床上,背对自己.头发还没有完全干透,枕头上渗透着因水汽而生的凉意.Lisa摸着Jennie的湿发,让她坐起来,给她吹头发,Jennie涨红了脸,紧抱着被子不愿起来.  
无奈的Lisa将双手伸进被子里,想将她抱起,不料手刚刚伸进被子,就碰触到了Jennie的私密部位,一阵湿润的感觉在指尖荡漾.这次轮到Lisa脸红了,她抽出双手,手指上泛着银光.

“你...没穿...”

Jennie转过头,把自己埋进被子里,只露出双眼,盯着Lisa.在那双眼睛里,Lisa看到了一点委屈的泪光.

“没穿就没穿,你先把头发吹了,要不晚上睡觉不舒服.”说着,拽住被子下Jennie的手,将她拉坐起来,拿起了吹风机.Jennie蜷坐在床上,感觉小腹有些异样的潮涌之感.

插好电源,Lisa为女孩吹起了头发.挑起一缕发丝摊在手心,热风驱散着水汽,温度催发着情愫的孕生.如此近的距离,Lisa才看清了Jennie的面容.小巧俊俏的鼻子,一双眼睛狭长蕴满感情,樱桃粉唇如初夏草莓般晶莹诱人,有些肉肉的脸颊上透露着粉红.卸下浓妆的Jennie是如此的可爱,如初生婴儿  
一般,惹人怜爱.Jennie不敢抬眼去看Lisa,她一想到刚才的尴尬,心中羞涩又起,脸上的粉红又加重了色调.

吹完头发,Jennie正欲躺下,突然感觉脑袋被一只有力的手掌托起.

“你干什么?”Jennie有些慌张地问.

“先别躺,枕头是湿的.”说完,Lisa把Jennie的枕头和自己的交换了一下,”喏,现在躺吧.”

默默躺下的Jennie还是背对着Lisa,但是身体却没有刚刚那样紧绷,渐渐柔软了下来.

放下吹风机,Lisa也进了浴室.听着水声哗啦,Jennie没有一点想睡的欲望,而心中有团无名的燥火逐渐升起.洗浴完毕,Lisa身穿和Jennie同款睡衣走了出来,用毛巾擦着头发.Jennie蜷缩在被窝里,只露出一双有神的眼睛,微眯着,看着Lisa.那双白皙紧致的大腿在Jennie面前走动着,毛巾擦动着头发  
发出沙沙声,手臂上的肌肉线条暴露在灯光下,宽松的睡衣遮不住性感的锁骨,踢踏着拖鞋,尽显慵懒美.

拿起吹风机,发出声响,不知道Jennie还没睡的Lisa特地调小了档位,怕吵醒她.微弱躁动的声音,吹进Jennie的耳朵,她稍微向Lisa的方向侧过点身子,看清了Lisa的背部.睡衣将Lisa的上身遮挡的十分严实,却也遮不住那完美的腰身轮廓.Lisa微微后仰着头,发丝在风的吹拂下尽情舞动,优雅的直角肩,纤细的腰部,看的Jennie心肝乱颤.

“Lisa.”听到身后的人软软地叫着她的名字,Lisa吓了一跳,身体有些发软,

“怎么了?你哪不舒服.”Lisa关掉吹风机,搓了搓几乎快要干的头发,往Jennie的方向坐了坐,手臂支撑身子,有些皱眉地看着她.

没有回答,Jennie从被子中爬了出来,像蛇一样缠绕上Lisa的身子,钩住她的后颈,托起她的脸颊,不顾对方紧锁的眉头,一下子献上撕咬般的吻.用唇舌撬开她的柔软城门,直搅城池.用舌尖的敏感位置摩挲着她的上膛,感受她牙齿间的齿缝.游荡在口腔,掠夺着Lisa的呼吸.与之前的吻不同,这个吻并  
不生硬,多了侵略和挑逗的意味.Lisa感觉到快要窒息,她推搡着Jennie的身体,却不料,对方将她缠绕的更紧,奶香的躯体攀上自己的身体,那两团柔软摩蹭着自己,本能地将怀里的人抱得更紧,那柔软香甜的触摸产绕指柔,唇瓣被侵食的有些肿涨.快要不能呼吸,Jennie的舌尖才肯滑出口腔,编织着交融的银丝.Jennie全身用着力,一下跨坐在Lisa的大腿上,湿润的潮热粘腻在Lisa的皮肤上,刺激着心中的燥热.

Lisa对上了Jennie的双眸,眸子如一片汪洋,隐藏着无穷无尽的欲望.性感与凄楚交织溺出柔水的神情,侵略剥夺了Lisa最后的理智,她一个翻身,将那团柔软香甜的躯体压在身下,尽情地品尝着Jennie的每一寸肌肤,她的香肩,她的锁骨,她胸前的粉红,全部,全部含在嘴里,吮吸与舔舐.指尖滑过小腹,清除了Jennie脑海里的所有画面,只有现在的春光,不情愿地释放着嗓间呻吟.这样的声音刺激着Lisa,她回到Jennie的唇边,从下额,到脸颊,再到嘴角,亲吻过一边,最后覆上那如初春花蕾的唇瓣,狠狠地冲撞着.她不知道自己怎么了,但是她不想停下,她想消灭心中的燥火,而唯一的办法就是将身下的躯体全然探索一遍,烙下她的痕迹.

汗水一点点滴出润湿了衣衫,Lisa一个坐起,将睡衣单手拽下,甩在地上,揭开完美身材的帷幕,又快速俯下,勾上那迷人的唇.少女的唇瓣就像罂粟,只要品尝过一次,就会想要不停地索取,为了这般如同触电的感觉,甘愿被榨取时间和灵魂.揉搓着少女身上的睡衣,一点点向上推搡,想要脱下,却不想离开那唇间半秒.衣衫越过少女的额头,Lisa将衣角挂在床头,禁锢了少女的手臂.指尖在少女的侧身划动着,肌肤之间的奇妙触感刺激着少女的神经,不时发出低吟,紧咬下唇,不自主地扭动身体.Jennie的眼睛里有些水雾,牛奶肌下透着粉红,这般模样大概便是倾国倾城的绝色,一切看在Lisa眼里,她现在只想索取女孩的全部,全部.

指腹触碰着少女雪白的肌肤,摩挲着,Jennie的低吟萦绕脑海.手逐渐向下滑去,探索那片私密之地,滑了进去.潮涌包裹着Lisa的手指,拇指抵在女孩小腹上,动作幅度一点点加大.刺痛的感觉冲击Jennie的大脑,寒意环绕在四周,冲进皮肤里,身体一下子变得冰冷.迷幻中看到Jennie猫一样的眉眼微皱着,Lisa减缓了手上的力道,俯下身去,含住了少女略有苍白的嘴唇,缓缓地,慢慢地,传递着温度.

疼痛逐渐消失,温度回暖,血色再次出现在Jennie的脸庞,大脑变得空白,她看着身上的人,眼神逐渐变得迷离起来,她不知道自己为什么一开始勾上了Lisa的肩,也许内心已经被这个人深深吸引,将第一次赋予她,共赴春光无限.手臂逐渐有些疲乏,Lisa一下子拽下挂在床头的衣服,甩开,拦腰将身下的人一下抱起,跨坐在自己腿上,抚摸着她的腰部,像是宣告什么一样,留下一道道红印.逐渐向下,找到那个位置,顺着湿滑,再次进入,翻云覆雨.腿上的人,环抱住Lisa的脑袋,揉搓着她的秀发,一刹那感受到刺激,跨步向上一个提起,酥软的呻吟从舌根发出.Lisa将头埋进Jennie的乳沟里,大口地喘息着,发出浓重的呼吸声,贪婪地嗅着她的味道,吸食她的香甜.

不知过了多久,Lisa恋恋不舍地把手从Jennie的体内拔出.抽离让Jennie感受到身子的疲软,低吟一声陷进柔软的床里,泛着银光的液体从下面流出,混着一点血色.Lisa起身擦拭手指,看到指尖泛红的血丝,看向Jennie,是一种无法言说的柔情.她帮Jennie清理遗留的痕迹,一身酸软的少女任由摆布.像刚才一样抚摸着少女的身体,只是比刚刚还要温柔,一种说不出的情愫在Lisa心里孕育,为Jennie盖好被子,在她额头上献上一吻,关掉灯光,抱着她进入梦乡.

阳光悄无声息地遮盖黑夜的美梦,叫醒甜美酣睡的人们,开启美好回忆的旅程.

睁开朦胧双眼,伸上一个大大的懒腰,将深陷柔软的身体叫醒,身边的人却已不在.”哪去了.”Jennie喃喃自语道.

正疑惑着,门被推开,Lisa走了进来.

“嘿,早上好,不对,也许是中午好.”Lisa脸上挂着痞痞的笑,明明是个少女,却有满满的少年感,让人恍惚且沉沦.”我给你买了饭,在车上,你去洗漱吧,一会我们继续往南走.”

“嗯好.”显然Jennie就是其中一个沉沦者,小女生害羞的姿态,在她的身上表现得淋漓尽致.

阳光洒落的正好,照亮了二人之间的暧昧.小小女孩坐在副驾驶的位置上,啃食着汉堡,芝士酱沾染在唇边,灵活的舌头舔舐着.Lisa一手握着方向盘掌握方向,另一只手架在车窗,摩擦着自己干燥嘴唇,用余光看着身边的女孩,那美艳早已不是用言语能形容的了.

车子进了山林,盘山的树遮挡阳光,将光照打散,形成斑斑点点.用完餐的Jennie喝了一大口冰镇可乐,充盈的气泡刺激着感官,凉爽的山风吹进车内,吹不散迷离的情欲.

看着女孩,Lisa减缓了速度,不自觉地挂着笑,现在的可爱摸样,再回想起昨晚少女欲拒还迎的性感,Lisa只觉得面前的少女越来越来神秘,越来越充满魅力.

“你为什么离家出走.”忍耐不下那份因情欲而起的好奇心,Lisa问着Jennie.

“我爸要我嫁给一个比我大十岁的大叔,我不从,就出来了.”Jennie将手伸出窗外,感受风的质感.光打在少女的手臂上,显得更加白皙细腻.闪过的模糊的景色,看的Lisa有些迷离.

“你见过他吗?”

“谁,你说大叔吗?见过,大叔其实挺帅的,对我也挺好的,就是有一点让我挺不爽.”

“哪一点?”

“他有一次私自约我出去,竟然问我是不是处女?”

“之后呢?”

“之后我就回了家,跟我爸说我要悔婚,他打了我一巴掌,你知道吗,那是他第一次打我,狠狠的删了我一巴掌,那天晚上,我就跑了出来.”

“不过,至少在昨天以前,你还是个处女.”Lisa想到昨晚,脸上浮现粉红.

“我觉得你人还蛮不错的,跟你在一起的感觉还蛮不错的.”Jennie说完,用手捏住了Lisa的下巴,指尖还残留冰镇可乐的温度.

Lisa把车停在路边的树林里,解开安全带,双手扶上了Jennie的脸颊,碰上了她的唇瓣,将她口腔盈存的可乐香甜全部吸食.将Jennie座椅位置向后调,Lisa一个跨步,将少女压倒身下.右手摁住座椅靠背,手上青筋浮现,将靠背调成后仰状态,凑到Jennie的耳边,用舌尖挑逗她的耳垂,小声地说:”其实我也蛮喜欢你的.”

空气热潮燥红了Jennie的耳垂,她钩住了Lisa的脖颈,不去拒绝接下来会发生的事,把两人的距离减小,气息相融.Lisa在Jennie的颈间游离,酥痒的感觉,让Jennie的呼吸加重.她闭上双眼,紧咬下唇,这般模样任谁看都会被激起情欲.把Jennie的上衣褪去,Lisa把手边剩余的可乐一饮而尽,舌尖勾出冰  
块,含在嘴里,俯身吻住Jennie的唇,交杂着温热的气息.勾住冰块继续向下,融化的水液顺着颈间,流过锁骨起伏,滑进峰乳间.冰凉刺激着Jennie,呼吸的频率加快.Lisa含住冰块,露出一角,点上粉红峰尖.忍受不住的Jennie,挺起腰部,手捂住自己的脸庞,发出低吟.Lisa的攻势还没有结束,她仍在向下,水液淌过少女的马甲线,绕在肚脐周边,闪着亮光.向下再向下,绕过白皙的大腿,用剩余的冰凉固态,撬开玉门,水液肆溢.冰凉与燥热的交融震感,从下身蔓延向上,Jennie抓住皮质靠背,不自主的向后移,瘫软地滑落在后座上,大腿上留着Lisa手指的痕迹.

再一下跨步,Lisa来到后座,把副驾驶的椅背调直,又握住了少女胸前的柔软,肆意在白皙的肌肤上播种吻痕.喘息升腾燥热,Lisa又像昨晚一样,手指滑进Jennie的身体,不留余力搅动翻云覆雨.车内温度升高,车窗上堆积水雾,一只手震颤地按上白色雾朦,滑破迷惘,暴露满园春色.

喘息过后,Lisa背后抱着Jennie,静静地蜷缩在后座上.手指还停留在她的体内,长腿交织在一起,激情的余热喷熄在她的耳边.抚摸着她柔嫩肌肤,另一只手掌心涌液滋养,Lisa只觉这一刻真好.

“Jennie,你去南部想做什么?”

“我也没想好,只是想逃离这里.”

手指在Lisa的手臂上来回滑过,Jennie陷入沉思,她也不知道自己以后想要做什么,只是她想要离开,离开那个被许多人认为是优渥生活,而其实只有万般孤寂的世界.听着耳边的喘息,光斑点点间,女孩闭上了眼,缓缓进入梦乡.

那好像是一个世纪前才会出现的场景,阳光调制出温暖的色调,铺设在田野上,和人等高的草叶随风飘舞,清新的风中,掺杂着香草的气息.少女奔跑在田野间,时不时发出嬉笑声,头上戴着与娇小身材不相符合的遮阳帽,拂过草尖,发出沙沙声.脚下踏着的松软的土地,是无数人艳羡的庄园,在石子路  
上行进的是价值连城的古董车.

跑着跑着,草叶打在脸上,手臂上,裙摆上,带着暖意的嫩黄色,渐渐分解,曲解呈黑色,陷入无尽的黑,仿佛要坠入什么一般,脚下的土地渐渐软榻,随之消失,双手胡乱地抓着,除了空气还是空气,窒息的感觉深入喉咙,无法喊出声音,身边的黑,让人无法辨别自己是否还存在.想要逃离,可哪里有方向.突然,一道光潜入黑暗,迸射出一道道光线,看到一个深着白裙的女孩悬浮在空中,脖颈正在被一双手紧扼着.

“姐姐!”瞳孔瞬间放大,惶恐的泪从眼角逃离.想要向着那个前进,却无法动弹,眼睁睁地看着女孩的脖子被扼断,翻出眼白,大张着嘴,被抽离生的资格.

“姐姐,姐,姐姐!”

“Jennie,Jennie!”

慢慢睁开双眼,看到的是Lisa有些惨白的脸,摸了摸自己肿胀的双眼,看到逐渐暗下来的天色,发觉自己做了一场不愿提及的梦.

“你怎么了,做噩梦了?”

Jennie点了点头,没有说什么,整理好衣物,坐在副驾驶上,看着即将结束的日落.

一路上,没有一句话,凌乱的发丝缠绕在耳际,Jennie痴痴的看着窗外,眼角印着浅浅的泪痕.车开到海边,Lisa下了车,打开副驾驶的门,把毛毯披在Jennie的身上,抱着她倚坐在沙滩上,将脸贴在她的脸颊上,默默无言,静吹海风,看着潮起潮落.

“Lisa,我是个不祥的人.”像是懂得了Lisa的用意,Jennie缓缓说出她的故事.”我妈妈因为我难产而死,我的爸爸不是很喜欢我,我还有个姐姐,我们家住在一个庄园里,平日里,姐姐就带我在庄园里四处乱跑.有一天夜里,姐姐撬了到一辆古董车的钥匙,她带着我准备出庄园玩玩,她给看门的老爷爷下了安眠药,我们开着车来到一片花田,下了车准备看看夜色,突然一个男人蒙上了我和姐姐的眼睛,将我们俩拽紧花田.他拿着刀指着我们俩,说我们俩只能活一个,他旋转着刀,刀尖指到谁,谁就要去死,姐姐没让他转完,将刀尖冲着自己,显然的,我是那个活下来的人.她是被活活掐死的,我是后来知道的,那天我是哭着离开的,男人用刀指着我让我离开,姐姐和我说她会活着回来的,可是她没有,之后爸爸几乎没有和我主动说过话...你说,我是不是一个不祥的人,不祥到身边的人,都会一个一个离开.

“不,你不是.”将怀里的人抱的更紧,轻抚她的脸颊.”和我回家吧,我爸爸妈妈会喜欢你的.”

怀里的人没有应答,只是将毛毯攥得更紧,更紧.

晚上到了一家旅店休息,Jennie沉沉的睡去,眼角还溢着泪.看着Jennie,Lisa的心痛成了具象,侵蚀着她的神经,让她痛苦不已.

在那之后,又过了几天,Jennie的笑渐渐多了起来,她们经常不自觉地拥吻,像最后一次一样,将不舍爆发在一次次吮吸中.Lisa也不清楚Jennie会陪伴她多久,也许下一秒她就会从自己的世界中逃离,将她所有爱意与幻想粉碎,她已经无可救药的爱上了Jennie,无可救药到每一分每一秒都和她在一起,爱是那样神奇,神奇到让陌生人,成为那个心里最重要的人.她不知道自己是如何爱上她的,感受到她的与众不同,自此,嗜恋在这种感觉中,沉沦在渊渊深洞中.

可是,命运又怎么会让相爱的人,那么简单地就能陪伴终生.

车来到了一片花田,向日葵在阳光的照射下,肆意地生长着.Lisa看着周边高高的向日葵,不免陷入了沉思.

“我们来玩个游戏吧.”这次竟是Jennie先开的口.

“玩什么?”

还没说完,Jennie用布条蒙住了Lisa的眼睛,”你数十个数,然后找到我,我就和你回去.”

Lisa想要抓住她,双手向前挥舞着,除了空气,就是向日葵,”Jennie!”

“游戏已经开始!”

“Jennie!Jennie!”

“10,9,8,7....”

“3,2,1...”甩开布条.

“Jennie!Jennie!Jennie!”

“你在哪?”

“我想要带你走啊,Jennie!”

“我不会离开你的,我不想啊!”

“jennie!”

风中吹拂她的名字,却早已失去她的温热.


	2. Silhouettes Of You

黑夜,已经不知道这是第几次醒来了.一只手环抱在腰间,这大概又是那个男人,喝醉酒了走错了房间.拿开那只手,Lisa穿上拖鞋走出了卧室.

她已经结婚两年了,她爱她的丈夫吗,并不,甚至于说,她早已不会爱了.没有过夫妻之实,只是为了应对父母和旁人的眼光,她草草接受了那个男人的求婚.她也不懂,这几年,男人为什么还在坚持.

威士忌缓缓倒入酒杯,带有微甘的液体流盈于唇齿间,酒精升腾脸庞的红晕.她看着窗外凌晨熟睡的城市,又想起了那天的阳光,那片花田.

她永远也不会忘记,失去她的那一天,自己是怎么哭着开车踏上回家的旅程.路过Jennie打工过的餐厅,点了一杯可乐,咬碎每一块冰,化作泪,成了还想她的证明.

想着想着,酒杯空了,脸上却满是泪痕.她已经许久没有哭过了.可是这么多年,心里的痛却一直都在积压,压着她喘不过气.

“你怎么了?”男人醒了,嗓音粗砺.

“没事,你怎么又跑到我的房间里.”Lisa扶着额头,用尽最后一丝理智质问着男人.

“不好意思,我总是忍不住去找你.”男人倒了一杯水,皱着眉头喝下,右手无名指的戒指,有些刺眼.

“过两天我要去趟南部.”

“那我陪你去吧,你自己去我不放心.”

“不用,我自己去了那么多次了!”Lisa抬高了音量,带着些怒气.男人没说什么,回了自己的房间.

不论有多忙,Lisa总会抽出时间,一个人开着车,到南部去.本想定居在南部,但父母的身体不如以前.

难道到了南部去,就能遇见她了吗?Lisa自问着,冷笑着,为什么这么多年,自己还记得她坐在副驾驶上俏皮的模样,还记得肌肤相抵那一刻的柔软,还记得她那笑起来时眼睛的弧度,软软的笑声萦绕在耳边,甚至还记得,抱住那娇小身躯时,自己心中那种想要守护她的欲望.为什么当激情散去多年,那爱的余味还存留心尖.

也许自己是个长情的人吧,可是遇见那样的她后,又怎会拥有把爱情孤注一掷到别人身上的勇气.

自嘲地冷笑,Lisa回到卧室,跌落在大床上,眼角的泪在灰色的床单上构成一个永远也完美不了的圆.

只是几个小时的浅眠,Lisa便起了身,收拾了行李,没有和男人打过招呼,开着车就走上了那条熟悉的南行之路.

过了一会,男人打来了电话,Lisa在汽车显示屏上按下了接听键.

“你去哪了?”

“南部.”

“为什么不和我报备一下就走!我们不是夫妻吗!”男人的嗓音低沉,带有怨气.

“可是我不爱你.”说完,Lisa结束了通话,冰冷的嘟音在男人耳边响着.

行驶一天,天色渐晚,Lisa来到了曾经和Jennie度过美好初夜的地方,只不过当年破旧的汽车旅馆,现在已经变成了规模不小的酒店.

安排好房间,Lisa拖着行李箱进入了电梯箱,缓缓上升,脑海里又出现了当年吱吱作响的楼梯,和那只柔软的手.

走进房间,放好行李,Lisa来到阳台,点燃了一只烟,审视着浓黑的夜色.

烟雾盈盈上升,带着颗粒感的烟气冲进肺里,一瞬间刺痛的窒息感,对于此刻心里满是空虚与无力的她来说,无疑是一种解脱.

放空地看着点点灯火,毫无防备地,梦里无数次描绘的身影浮现在脑海里.她想着,开始环顾整个房间,建筑变了,空间变了,床变了,一切一切随着时间流逝都变了,可是爱你,为什么依然存在.

掐灭烟头,走进洗手间,冰冷的水洗褪脸上的烟火气味,刺激清醒.久久盯着镜中的自己,为何显得如此狼狈.原来受尽折磨才是爱情的感觉,可这如果能让我拥有你的话,我愿意承受.

爱一个人的意味,大概是因人而异.没有人能说明爱到底是什么,更没有人能测量出爱一个人的尺度.对于Lisa来说,她对Jennie的爱存在于每一个不经意想起她的瞬间,充斥在每一次想她而生的心脏阵痛中,也构成了每一次南行之旅想要遇见她的那份渴望.人对于自己得不到的东西,总是充满渴求,失去了那个人,还想她,大概是一种爱而不得的落魄吧.可是,为什么自己总是会去幻想,想象会和她在一起,有一个整洁的房子,每晚相拥入眠,想和她一起拥有如此平凡的生活.只是因为有你,我才会选择热爱这世界的错乱繁纷,卷入芸芸众生.

瘫软在床上,Lisa制止自己再去想这些,可关了灯之后无尽的黑,揉进思绪里的空虚,全然剩下的,就只有心脏的痛,无声地叫嚷.要怎么描述这种感觉,用文字总是说不明白,从古至今,文字描绘人类的思想,无论多么详尽,也不能完美贴近感官体验.

身体的乏累拯救了Lisa,将她带进了一场没有苦痛梦境的睡眠.

清醒之后,Lisa又驾驶着车子,继续向前行驶.多年前平整的道路,已经变得坑坑洼洼,车子不断行驶,不断颠簸.太阳如往常一样,高高挂在空中,散播的阳光透过车窗,在副驾驶上照出条条框框的形状.用余光看着身旁的位置,摆弄着同样的姿势,却不见,多年前的少女.

不知带着何种感伤的心绪,Lisa行驶到了海边.清爽的海风撩拨起耳边的发丝,双脚踩在沙滩上留下痕迹,海浪冲击沙滩,将白沙划分为两种颜色.静静看着海浪,天空的蓝和海的蓝叠合成忧郁.海浪也是孤寂的吧,穿越海洋,无论具有多快的速度,也无法追上前面的海浪.唯一能触碰前浪的机会大概是在沙滩上,而在拍向沙滩的那一刻,才知晓,能感受的也只有它的余温.

四周大多是游玩的游客,晒着日光浴,享受着夏日独有的闲暇.Lisa孤独一人,显得有些格格不入.

静立半晌,直到胃部因为饥饿疼痛抽搐时,Lisa的思绪才回到现实.看了看身旁,直径走向了一家海鲜店.

一个年轻的男生接待了她,此刻已经过了饭点,店面里没什么客人.

“请问需要点什么?”男生将菜单递给Lisa,黝黑的脸上是憨憨的笑.

“那要一份海鲜意面吧.”

“好的,请您稍等片刻.”

过了一会儿,男生端上来了菜品,没有什么精致的摆盘,却让人很有食欲.

“谢谢!”道完谢刚准备开始用餐,男生从身后拿出一束雏菊花.

“这是?”Lisa疑惑地看着面前的男生.

“今天是我和我先生一百天纪念,我们订购了几束雏菊,希望客人能分享我们的幸福.”边说着,边指着前台边正在认真算账的一个男生,黝黑的脸庞上透着粉红.

Lisa接过不大的花束,说了几句祝福的话,静静端详了一会儿,花束的包装纸看起来十分独特,在较隐蔽的位置,写着两个字母,”JL”.

吃了几口面,勉强安抚胃的阵痛,Lisa拿着花束起身去前台结账.

“您好,这是您的找零.”

“那个请问一下...”

“嗯?您说.”

“这是在哪个花店订购的呢?”Lisa拿起手中的雏菊,示意着男生.

“啊,这个花店啊,还要再往南走,我这里有名片,上面有地址,基本上附近的花店只有这一家有雏菊.”

“好的,谢谢,祝你们幸福美满.”

留下一个笑脸,Lisa转头走出了店面,像是预感到什么一样,奔跑到车子,溅起飞飞扬扬的沙粒.

夏日的阳光带着燥热的温度,在别人都身着清爽夏装的时候,有一个女人喜欢穿着高领针织,坐在一棵大树下面,眺望着远方,身后是一家不大的店面,牌子上面写着”JL” 

一路狂飙,车速在超速的边缘疯狂试探,Lisa开着车子来到了名片上的地址附近,看到了”JL”的招牌,正准备走近,听到里面一阵争吵声,紧接着,一个体格健硕的男子走了出来,把Lisa撞了个踉跄,没有一声道歉,男子骑上一辆黑色摩托,扬长而去.

调整好平衡,Lisa也没有多想什么,走进了小店.门口的位置摆放着雏菊,慢慢往里走还有一些别的花卉,看得出店主很用心在摆设.

缓缓往里走,Lisa好像隐隐约约听到微弱的小声抽泣的声音.绕过花丛,小小的隔间,敞开着门,一个身形娇小穿着白色高领针织的女人,蹲在地上捡着地上的花瓶碎片,豆大的泪珠滴落在碎片上,绽放出细小的水滴,贱在地面上,反射着光亮.

“您好?”Lisa弯下身子,小声的询问着.

女人像是被吓到了一样,身子微颤,手指被碎片划了道小口,毛细血管崩裂,肆意释放血液.

Lisa见状,赶忙掏出纸巾,按住女人手上的血液.女人抬起头,红红的眼眶对上了Lisa.

这张脸和记忆中的模样何其相似,只是,只是比记忆中瘦削了许多.如今肉肉的脸庞已经消退,取而代之的是突出的颧骨,右半边脸上还有红肿的痕迹.五官显得更加立体,像是被一刀一刀雕筑而成的.当年那饱含深情的眉目,如今竟也显得暗淡了.看了看女人娇小的身躯,是那样瘦弱.遇见她了,心却更痛了.

“Li...Lisa?”女人对于Lisa的到来显得有些意外,瞪大了眼睛,眼白上的血丝更加清晰.

“好久不见,Jennie.”紧紧盯着Jennie,Lisa的声音中带着哽咽.

Lisa将Jennie拽了起来,Jennie扭过头去,不去看Lisa,脖颈上的一些痕迹在高领下微微闪现.伸出手去拨下高领,几道红肿的伤痕染红了Lisa的眼眶.

“谁干的!”几乎是咬牙切齿地说出,Lisa在那一刻已然失去了理智.

“你别管!”Jennie硬是打掉了Lisa的手,带着一丝诀别.

“是不是刚刚那个男的!”

Jennie沉默了,也让Lisa确定了些什么.

“跟我走.”Lisa用尽力量拉扯着Jennie,把她拽到店外,拉下卷帘门,把Jennie带到车里,摁在副驾驶上,给她系了安全带,还在安全带卡扣里放入了硬币,不让她挣脱,全然不顾Jennie的挣扎,现在只有一个念头,就是带她走.

关好车门,Lisa来到驾驶座上,解不开安全带的Jennie把拳胡乱挥向Lisa.

看着现在的Jennie,Lisa一个猛扑,双手托住Jennie的下颚,闭着眼睛,一口含住她紧闭的唇.好想好想把自己是如何想她,想她想到要疯掉的感觉告诉她,好想触摸她的肌肤,把所有温柔都交付给她.Jennie的唇逐渐柔软,缓缓闭上眼睛,双手也停下了动作,紧紧拽着Lisa的衣角.Lisa的吻很温柔,就像许多年前的那个夜晚,她还是没变啊,还是那样温柔善良,可是现在的自己还值得拥有她的爱吗?

一滴清泪从Jennie的眼角渗出,滑落在Lisa手上.感受到一抹清凉的Lisa,缓缓撤离Jennie的唇间,把额头轻轻抵在Jennie的额头上,慢慢摩挲,发丝摩擦出丝丝的声响,二人闭着眼睛,聆听着彼此厚重的呼吸声.

就这么静静地感受时间流淌,许久,Lisa抬起头,两双通红的眼眸相对,不用言说,透过温柔眼波,知道你还爱着我.

掌心托着红肿脸颊,拇指细细抚摸着,Lisa红着眼眶,哽咽地问着,”疼吗?”

是有多久没有被这样温柔对待了呢,已经记不清了.Jennie看着眼前人,这么多年,她还是没怎么变,岁月带给她的,只是眼神中的沧桑与老练.

像是久经漂泊的人终于找到了依靠,Jennie扑进Lisa怀里,再也忍受不了,放声大哭起来.潮湿沾染宽厚的肩膀,Lisa紧紧抱着Jennie,抚摸着Jennie有些凌乱的长发,眼里的泪也肆意地流了下来.

“跟我走吧,好吗,我不想再失去你了.”Lisa在Jennie的耳边揉蹭,她是真的受够了一个人相思的日子.

Jennie没有答话,只是将Lisa抱的更紧,更紧.

Lisa把Jennie带到预订的酒店,在刚刚踏进房间的那一刻,Lisa砰的一声关上了房门,把Jennie推搡到墙上,霸道地吻上了她的唇.

干涸大地久逢甘霖,Lisa疯狂吮吸,舌尖在Jennie口腔游走,抽离,再进入.两舌相碰,酥酥麻麻,就像情恨交织,难以自已.战士卸下坚硬铠甲,把无尽温柔留给眼前人.

大手抚在Jennie的大腿处,一个猛地向上提起,相吻分离.双腿架在Lisa胯间,身体抵在墙上,双手勾上Lisa的脖颈,猛地低头,又吻上了Lisa的唇.这一刻,Jennie重现风情万种.Lisa微微抬起右腿,抵在Jennie小腹,传达情欲.潮涌之感,肆意淌下.

抱起娇小的身躯,盘旋徘徊,扑向柔软的床.Lisa的双手撑在床上,身下是她每时每刻想念的人.四目相对,想象着无数次和她重逢时的场景,希望她过的比较好,有时又希望她过的比较不好,这样的话会不会在什么时候,也会想起,后悔曾经的决定.

不想再去等待,Lisa疯狂扯下Jennie的衣物,露出了一道道颜色不一的伤痕.最终,还是她过得更不好啊,她从那个离家出走了叛逆的少女,变成了只会忍声吞气的女人,岁月带走年轻,把热血变成沉默,把倔强的反抗变成倔强的隐忍,一点一点加重伤害,形成烙印.

Lisa抚摸着这些伤痕,俯身抱住Jennie,把双手紧紧在她身上缠绕,瘫软在她的身上,想把她揉进怀里.不知道这么多年她是怎么过来的,留恋她身上的香味,心却越来越痛.心疼迫使发泄,Lisa咬住了Jennie的一侧锁骨,泪滑落在她的颈湾,一点点陷进皮肤里,渐渐失去光亮.原来比痛恨爱的人抛弃自己的感觉更难受的是,看到爱的人受到伤害,没有人去安慰,没有人去治愈她的伤痛.明明在这个世界上,还有人在默默爱着她,可她却不能相遇幸福.

撕咬的疼痛弄皱了Jennie的眉头,她静静抱着Lisa,没有一点反抗,任由发泄.只是泪不断地从眼角流出.

对不起,我抛下你,是因为不想给你的世界带去不祥.

可是你已经在我的世界里挥之不去了,无论发生什么,我都愿意和你一起承受.

对不起,当时的我只能选择离开.

你后悔过吗?你想起过我吗,你后悔过离开我吗!

想,想的要死,可我对你的认识只有那几个日夜罢了.

只有那几个日夜?就因为那几个日夜,我爱了你一辈子.

无声的信息在拥抱中传递,Lisa缓缓松开牙齿,留下咬痕,趴在Jennie身上痛哭了起来.忍了许久,该怎么诉说我好想你.

灰色的窗帘遮挡着阳光,屋内的人尽情释放.Lisa轻柔地吻着Jennie身上每一处伤痕,酥软的触感,治愈着Jennie苦痛的记忆.大脑仿佛被清空了一样,暂时忘却了伤痛,享受着每一次爱抚,肌肤碰触的快感,这一刻,她已经等了许久许久.

甘愿变成被你操控的玩偶,只剩虔诚的祈祷,留在你的身边.

不想等待,Lisa一下子两根手指进入了Jennie.轻咬下唇,Jennie脸上起了红润,那里已经好久没有被碰过了,像是终于等到了主人,润液如潮涌,以示忠心.而事实便是,Jennie从来没有对别人产生过反应.

抽插,挥汗如雨,如画一般.忘我的交融,爱意升温.做了一次又一次,疲乏却意犹未尽.无关色欲,只是爱你.

夜晚,不知是昏黄的灯光萦绕氛围,还是无尽的黑笼罩大地,人心里的抑郁情愫躁狂恐怖侵蚀大脑,苦痛欲被吐露,不得安眠.

白色浴袍缠绕腰身,长腿交织,Jennie倒在Lisa怀里,二人窝在沙发,感受肌肤相亲.音乐吟唱缓缓播放,手指轻轻在颈间滑走,摩挲锁骨,温热的气息在看不见的空气中慢慢消散,Jennie就这么闭着眼睛,享受久违的安逸.

“所以,这些年,你是怎么度过的呢?”Lisa丝磨Jennie耳垂,用低沉磁性的声音说道,静静看着那白皙皮肤上的伤痕.

“那天在花田,我其实没有走,只是去了你看不到的地方,等你走后,我一个人继续往南走.”听到这,Lisa看着Jennie瘦削的侧脸,眼眶一点点变红.

“后来,我就一个人往南走,到了这个小镇,找到了一份餐厅服务生的工作,那里的人,对我都还不错.”Jennie说到这里,眼神直直地看着前方,微微停顿了一下.察觉到什么,Lisa将怀里的人抱的更紧了些.

“又是从什么时候变得呢?大概是因为另一个女孩吧,她叫Daisy,她有一头金色的长发,几点雀斑,身材高挑,眼睛是看不透的深褐色.她对我很好,会加班帮我打扫餐厅的垃圾,平日里还会给我带饮料和零食.也许我当时对她有点好感吧,可我总感觉靠近她会有压迫感.后来她向我告白了,我拒绝了,我  
告诉她我有喜欢的人,是个女生.”Jennie说着,看了一眼满是沉默的Lisa.

“那天之后,身边人对我的态度都变了,开始躲着我,开始在茶水间说着我的坏话,开始在我的储物柜涂鸦污秽的话.所有人把我当个怪胎,我开始习惯一个人了.可是突然有一天,一些穿着制服的人,把我带走了,我挣扎了,可所有人的眼神都是那样冷酷.那天的目的地是,戒同所.”

“我被扒光了衣服,穿上制服,走进杂草不生的隔间,听着冰冷的编号,拿着石块,在墙上刻着一到,就是一天过去.白天上课,告诉我作为一个女生,就要喜欢体格健硕的男人,和男人做爱,繁衍后代,做一个女人.喜欢女人是后天的错误,是精神病,要治.每天朗诵要怎么成为一个完整的女人,不让说任何  
淫秽的话,否则就是一场毒打.深夜里总是会传来凄惨的尖叫声.终于在画完第27道的那个晚上,我被拽进了一个房间.中间是一把冰凉的椅子,他们给我拷上双手双脚,椅子很凉,接着,就记得身上很疼,耳朵嗡嗡响,还有大声的训话炸裂在大脑,那一刻我真的好想叫出来,可是我听不见自己是不是叫出  
了声,我不是喜欢某一个性别,我只是喜欢一个人啊,喜欢一个人的灵魂,那也有错吗!那难道是病吗!”

头埋进Jennie的浴袍里,Lisa想分担这份苦痛,泪流出眼眶,渗进衣服里.布料吞噬眼泪,能不能把心里的伤痛也吞噬走.

悠悠扬扬的歌声飘荡,Jennie流着清泪,缓缓跟唱.

“I am quiet inside,  
Though they drag me by a wire  
Though the storm that cracks the sky  
I am quiet inside  
I am quiet inside...”

心碎的残骸扎进嗓子,蹂躏成沙哑的声音.Lisa摸着Jennie的脸庞,是那样瘦啊,薄薄一层皮肉.把脸贴在她的脸上,温度却是冰凉,热泪挤进夹缝,滋养悲伤萌芽.

想去感同身受,品尝她的经历,咬碎她的伤痛,吞咽下去,给她一个没有伤痛的记忆.光是听着,Lisa感觉自己像是掉进了一个无底深渊,耳边是风加速的声音,上面豆大的光点越来越小,快要不见,而自己浑身无力,那大概是Jennie的寂寞吧.

“后来,一个男人救了我,他在戒同所工作,说要娶了我,他也辞职了,带我去了一家教堂,见了神父,就是夫妻了吧.他对我还不错,让我开了花店,店名也是我起的.就那么过了几年,可是突然他就变了.身边的人说他娶了个同性恋老婆,取笑他,他开始不停的喝酒,我没让他碰过我,他会在夜里闯进来索要,我不从,他就开始打我,我也不知道怎么,我就忍了下来,忍着忍着,伤就多了起来.”

Lisa仿佛看到豆大的光消失不见,坠落到底,浑身疼痛,动弹不得.有个娇小的女人呆在旁边,紧紧抱着自己,看到满身是伤的Lisa,女人伸出手轻轻抚摸.经历这么多,还要微笑面对别人的生活,一定很累吧,Jennie?

起身拦腰抱起Jennie,把她放到床上,盖紧被子,轻拍着她入眠.

柔软的床,又或是身边的人,一切都那么有安全感,不用再那么胆战心惊地入眠,就这样,Jennie缓缓闭上了眼睛.

这天夜里,Lisa看着Jennie的脸庞无法入眠,想要守护,想要了结.她感到无法抑制的冲动,要去尽所能去爱着面前这个女孩.到天亮的时候,她已经被失眠和怒火折磨的疲惫不堪,终于做下决定,她拿起Jennie的手机,回拨了一个打来三十几个未接来电的号码.结束通话,给Jennie压了压被角,静静看了酣睡的脸庞,悄悄出了房门.

不知沉睡了多久,Jennie才从睡梦中醒来,舒展刚睡醒的身体,房间内只剩自己一个人.

“Lisa?”环顾周边,软软地叫着名字,没有第二种声音.Jennie拿出手机,发现上面有陌生号码的来电.接通,听着对方的声音,沉默一会,穿上衣服冲出了房门.

小镇上的警察局,离酒店的距离不是很远,Jennie在大街上跑着跑着,就冲进警察局的大厅,看到浑身是伤的Lisa和那个男人,坐在椅子上一言不发.

几乎是疯了一样,Jennie扑向了Lisa,握住她的手,眼睛里满是泪光.

“您是这位先生的妻子吧.”

“我算是吧.”

负责询问的警察沉默了一会,继续说道,”您和这位先生登记结婚的那个教堂,法律不承认,所以严格意义上来说,你们也不是夫妻.

Jennie看了男人一眼,把Lisa的手握的更紧.

“这位先生和这位女士在街边殴打起来了,我们到现在还没有调解完.”

“我要他付出代价.”Lisa凶狠地小声说着.早上Lisa把他叫出来,没谈几句,心中就压抑不住怒火,与男人厮打起来.男人的身上带着酒气,也是不服输的蛮力.左一拳右一拳,两人身上都带上了伤,在响起警笛声,手脚感觉被人拉扯的时候,还是满是凶狠,还是想把那男人杀死,满心都是恨意.

“夫妻生活小打小闹,吵架总是免不了动手,我有时也气不住打过我老婆,她也不敢还手.”角落处,有几个警察窃窃私语,刺激愤怒的字眼闯进耳朵,还带着有些轻蔑的语气,在脑海里翻转怒意.

那一刻,Lisa想要起身质问那几个警员,却感觉Jennie在用全身的力量抱着自己,压着自己,好像在说,不要,不要.

“咳咳,”负责调和的警员咳嗽了几下,继续说道,”如果不想进行和解,就要进行伤痕鉴定.”

“伤痕鉴定?!”Lisa瞪大了眼睛,几乎是喊了出来,”她经历的你们能想象到吗,有人会在乎她的感受吗,你们怎么能说的这么冰冷?啊!”质问一般,调高了音量,要是没有Jennie束缚着她,现在,她想冲上去把那些说着冷言冷语的人全部打一遍,不想去在意结果会怎样.反抗冰冷的世界,也只是我能为你而做的唯一一件事.

“不想,就现在和解,把医药费给人家付一付.”

“凭什么!”

“你先动的手,你说凭什么.”

Lisa想再一次拍桌而起,去他妈的理法,去他妈的世道,如果这世界上所有的铁律都在伤害最珍贵的宝物,又该要怎么去遵守.

“Lisa,好了好了,我们选择和解吧,我和你走,我不离开你了,好吗,和解吧.”颤抖的声音在耳边,一向坚强的Lisa用手捂住了脸,小声抽泣起来.

从药店买了些处理伤口用的东西,Lisa和Jennie回到了酒店..

动作轻的不能再轻,Jennie用棉球一点一点擦拭Lisa身上的淤青.

“你为什么要选择原谅他?”Lisa还是带着怨念地问着.

“其实他这个人有时候还蛮好的.”

Lisa听着不说话,皱着眉看着Jennie认真的神情.

“一开始,什么都是他做,也什么都依着我,后来,他打了我,在清醒的时候,还会向我道歉,给我带些药和吃的,其实他吧,本质上还是个善良的人.”

一种带着赎罪感的温柔,竟然成了你独自忍受的理由.

满是爱怜,Lisa一把Jennie拥入怀里,全然不顾酒精给伤口带来的激痛.

这天,阳光正好,照在柏油路上,斑斑点点.清风缓缓,如爱抚,吹的人忘记伤痛.

有辆车向着北方行驶,车上的Lisa单手握着方向盘,另一只手握住坐在副驾驶上的人手,守护在手心,拇指慢慢摩挲.Jennie看着Lisa的侧脸,收不住嘴角的笑.偷得看路的空闲,Lisa与Jennie对视,也只是笑.好像她还是那个一个人满怀期待踏上旅程的大学生,带着情爱的空白与温柔,遇上另一个她,那个喜欢披着叛逆的外表,其实满怀羞涩的少女.

天气正好,我握着你的手,不愿松开.


End file.
